Electrical power is distributed to different parts of a building using electrical wires that are typically enclosed in a plastic or a metallic covering. The electrical wiring in a building is installed within walls to extend from the power source in the building to the various electrical components throughout the building such as switches, lights, and other components. Electrical wires may be spliced to extend or re-direct one length of wire to another length of wire. Splices in a building are commonly used when the building is modified by, for example the addition of a room, or when changes are made to the electrical distribution in the building.
Splices typically involve joining the bare ends of the conductors of two wires by twisting and/or soldering the ends to form a connection. A non-metallic cable connector or wiring nut is often used to cover the connection. Splices may effectively be used to extend or re-direct electrical wiring. However, such splices are typically left open without any other covering within walls surrounded by building material such as insulation and studs or other supporting structure.
Such open splices present a common and dangerous problem in the electrical industry. When work is being performed in the vicinity of such splices, the wires may get pulled enough to expose the conductors in the splice. Such open splices can also start a fire under the right circumstances. On the other hand, the splices when correctly made provide a cost effective alternative to replacing the wiring.
Despite violating electrical industry codes, open splices are common particularly in older buildings. One way of making the wiring safer is to replace the spliced wiring with new wiring. Replacing the wiring however would be costly. There is a need in the art for a way of making electrical wiring that includes open splices safe.